In Love With the Devil
by PrincessofDarkness11
Summary: Hermione and Draco only want to mess with peoples minds and exact revenge on Ron... but will it escalate to something more? ON HIATUS until I can find where I put the original transcripts... srry.
1. Payback

**Payback**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it- Never will. **

**A/N: Takes place in their Seventh year. Ron and Hermione _were_ going out, but he dumped her for Lavender.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were cramped together in the Great Hall. There had been another Dementor attack on Hogwarts (led by three Death Eaters), and so everyone was herded into the Great Hall for the night. The only thing keeping them from being right on top of each other was the fact that they each had their own, individual sleeping bag.

"How can they sleep?" Hermione asked Ginny, indicating Ron and Harry.

"They're guys! They can sleep through anything," Ginny said, yawning, "We should sleep, too. Or at least you should. Reviewing for the N.E.W.T.s start tomorrow, right?"

Hermione was about to answer, but Ginny had already fallen asleep. Instead, she laid her head back down on the pillow and tried to clear her mind. Somebody stirred and muttered in their sleep to her left. She looked over and saw a head of silky, blonde hair. He turned over, his face now toward her, and Hermione saw a single tear slip silently down his cheek.

On impulse she reached out and brushed it away with her thumb. As she pulled her hand away, Draco's hand flew up and caught her wrist. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked at her face.

"Granger…" he whispered her name in a husky voice before pulling her to him.

His mouth was on hers before she could say anything. Draco wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to his, while the other was massaging the nape of her neck.

Hermione was missing- SERIOUSLY missing- the safety of her sleeping bag. Draco's kiss was like a narcotic. It swept through her brain, dulling and sharpening her senses at the same time. It slowly moved through her veins, setting her blood aflame. It was ecstasy and torture, pain and pleasure, mixed into one feeling. Killing her slowly from within.

His tongue was inside her mouth, dueling her own. Had his mouth not been covering hers so completely, Hermione would've gasped at the intense sensations flowing throughout her entire being. When Draco pulled away from her, they were both breathing heavily. Hermione caught her breath and smiled at him.

"Funny," she giggled, "I never would've thought you fancied mud-bloods."

"Well, you may be muggle-born, but I never said you were ugly. In fact," he looked her up and down, "I find you quite alluring- annoying though you may also be."

"I have an idea," Hermione said, grinning mischievously, "You like to play mind games, right? And I'm looking for payback on a certain somebody- so why don't we, you know- mess with them a bit. You know… act all cozy, kiss, and that general type of "couple" stuff."

Draco smiled like a chesire cat. _Hell! Why not? I've nothing better to do…_ "Sure, what the hell."

Hermione nodded resolutely. Draco unzipped his sleeping bag and patted it invitingly. "Want to start now?"  he asked.

Hermione smiled warmly as she crawled in next to him. He zipped it back up and wrapped her in the circle of his arms. And it was just like that, that they fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Kay… that was the first chapter.**** Sorry for it being so short, but that was how I wrote it. Review please! Reviews are the favorite food for my Muse. Thanks to Elmo and Maggie for prereading this story! (And being my inspiration fairies!) You'll forever be the nagging voices in my head! DRAGON**


	2. Attitude

**Attitude**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own It! DOI…. Lol. **

**====================================================================**

Hermione awoke the next day to someone- namely Ron and Harry- screaming obscenities.

"Holy fucking Christ!" Harry yelled. "What the hell are you thinking, Hermione?"

"Bloody hell, Harry! You think this was Hermione's idea? It was that snake, _Malfoy_!" Ron exclaimed.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked groggily, sitting up.

Big mistake, she realized as the sleeping bag fell to her stomach and it was revealed that she was in only her undergarments. Harry flushed and covered his eyes. Ron, however, fumed. His ears and face burned red as he ripped Draco up by his arm. He landed one solid punch on the side of his face, waking him up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Weasley?" Draco hissed.

At this Ginny woke and elbowed Neville in his side. He woke and looked upon the scene with horror. He covered his eyes, peeking through his fingers at Hermione. Ginny slapped him and covered his eyes completely.

Hermione grabbed Draco's discarded shirt and threw it on. She got up and walked over to Ron, backhanding him. Ron stumbled backwards, shocked.

"What the hell was that for?" he exclaimed.

Hermione smiled, her eyes plainly stating "DUH!" and turned to Draco, helping him to his feet. She stood on her feet and kissed him soundly on the mouth, leaving Ron completely dumbfounded.

"What was that?" Ron practically screamed.

"That was a _kiss_, Ron," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "Surely you know what that is…"

"But he's- he's- _MALFOY_!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh come off it, Ron! You're probably just mad that I got over you so quickly," Hermione smirked, reminding them all of one Draco Malfoy.

"But- when did this happen?" Harry said, finally regaining his voice.

"Last night," Hermione said simply, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get dressed, since _somebody_ stole my clothes."

"And you're not getting them back," Draco said.

She walked out of the Great Hall, followed by Draco, who was followed by Harry and Ron. Hermione turned her head and glared at them, running into somebody else in the process. She looked up into the scowling face of their beloved- yeah right!- Potions professor.

"Well, well, well… what have we here?" Snape looked down his nose at Hermione, "Miss Granger, what _are_ you wearing?"

"Um- clothes… sort of. Don't you like it?" Hermione grinned, turning a complete circle. Draco snickered.

"Where did you get this?" Snape said, indicating the Slytherin badge embroidered on the front of the shirt.

Hermione pointed at Draco. "Him. I took his shirt because I had to wear _something_ up to my dorm."

After recovering from this statement, Snape scowled once more. "But why Mr. Malfoy's shirt?"

"Payback. He took my clothes, so I took his shirt," Hermione smirked, "I would've taken his pants too if he hadn't put them back on so quickly." Snape choked on air.

Draco burst into laughter. Ron and Harry, however, seemed to find this less than amusing. And neither did Snape.

"Can I go change now? I don't want to stand around all day in my underwear, you know," she said.

Snape nodded, not trusting his voice. Hermione nearly ran past him, followed by Draco, Harry, and Ron. As soon as they rounded the corner, Hermione turned to Draco and collapsed against him in laughter. Ron and Harry approached them.

"What is so funny?" Ron growled.

"The look- on Snape's face! It was priceless!" Hermione gasped.

When she got control over herself, they continued up to the Gryffindor Common Room. They stopped and Hermione muttered the password.

"Want to come in?" she asked Draco.

"No way!" Ron exclaimed, "He can't go in there! He's a Slytherin!"

"He _has_ to come in to get his shirt!" Hermione said, pulling Draco through the portrait by his arm, "Wait here."

Draco looked around. He was so used to darkness and cold stone of the Slytherin Common Room that the warmth and coziness of this room was a relief. He settled into one of the warm chairs to wait for Hermione. Ron and Harry merely watched him.

Hermione came down the stairs moments later, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, wand in hand, bag in the other, and walked over to Draco, handing him his shirt.

"Shall we go?" Hermione said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I need my robes too," Draco said.

"Then let's go," Hermione smiled.

Draco shot her a questioning look, to which she raised an eyebrow. Draco shrugged and led her down to the dungeons. He led her into the Slytherin Common Room and she leaned against a wall to wait for him.

Pansy Parkinson chose that moment to enter the Common Room followed by two other girls. Hermione grinned, purposely dropping her bag to the floor with a dull thud. Pansy turned around and her eyes widened.

"Granger? What are you doing in the Slytherin Common Room?" she snapped.

"Waiting for me…" Draco growled, walking down the stairs toward them. He blew his hair out of his eyes. He had decided to start wearing it down a couple weeks ago.

"For-? No way! Why would you choose an ugly little Mud-blood over me?" Pansy whined.

Draco backed her against a wall, glaring at her menacingly. "Number one," he said in a low hiss, "_never_ call her that again. Number two- you'll never be half the witch she is. And Number three," he let out a short laugh, "compared to her, you're a troll."

Pansy nearly burst into tears. She pushed him away and ran to her dorm. Draco turned to Hermione, who was beaming at him, and picked up her bag, handing it to her. They walked out of the room and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

============================================================================

**Mwah**** hahahahahahaha! Having things written out in advance really does make it easier! Review and I'll love you forever! Thanks much! _Author_**


	3. Inappropriate Conduct

Inappropriate Conduct- how much fun is that?  
  
Tee Hee... Does the title give away everything? Naughtiness in this chapter... grin. Hope you enjoy! R&R.  
  
====================================================================  
  
As they entered the Great Hall, everything grew silent. Dumbledore peered at them through his spectacles. Draco winked at Hermione as he bent low to kiss her, his thumb brushing her cheek. He stood up, pushing a stray hair behind her ear, and grinned.  
  
"Meet me in the Potions room during lunch. I want to talk," he whispered so only she could hear.  
  
She nodded. "See you then," she said, and they walked to their separate tables.  
  
As Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the Charms classroom and headed for lunch, they felt the weight of the approaching N.E.W.T.s on their shoulders. Ron sighed.  
  
"One more review test and I'll kill someone!" he groaned.  
  
"Hey- I'll see you guys in class," Hermione said, turning around.  
  
"To the library. I have something I need to look up," she said, turning the corner and heading for the dungeons.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged puzzled glances. They shrugged and headed to the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione entered the Potions classroom to find Draco leaning casually against a desk, apparently waiting for her. She smiled and shut the door behind her. "So what did you need to talk about so badly that we skipped a meal?" she asked.  
  
Draco chuckled. "Nothing..." he said, grinning.  
  
Hermione walked over to him. "Then why am I here?"  
  
Draco bent his head to hers. "This is why," he said, his warm breath caressing her lips. He's been smoking... she thought just as his mouth covered hers.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Draco's left hand rested on her hip, while his right slipped up to entangle itself in her hair. He pulled her head back forcefully, making her whimper. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of it, before he pulled his mouth from hers to trail kisses down her neck. She pushed him gently away from her.  
  
"I didn't know you smoked," she said after catching her breath.  
  
"Nobody does- is it that obvious?" he asked.  
  
"I could taste it... it was actually rather- pleasant," she said, blushing.  
  
"Well, that's good," Draco smirked, switching their positions so that she was pinned between his body and the desk and leaning her back against it, "Because I am far from finished with you."  
  
He slid one hand up her thigh, taking her skirt with it, while the other toyed with her shirt. He kissed her before once again kissing his way down the side of her neck. He pushed her shirt to the side with his mouth to expose the junction where her neck and shoulder met, where he sucked and bit gently. His hand moved up the front of her shirt, massaging her through her bra. She moaned, arching her back. By now, Draco's other hand was resting on her hip, hiking her skirt up almost as high as it would go. They were so into it that neither of them heard the door open, or the strangled sound that came from Snape.  
  
"What is going on here?" Snape exclaimed.  
  
Draco merely lifted his head to look over at Snape. Hermione opened her eyes and stared at the doorway with confusion. Seconds later the students filed in. Hermione came to her senses when she saw Ron and Harry walk in. She sat up and pushed Draco's hands away.  
  
"Why are you all just standing there? Shouldn't we be learning something?" she said.  
  
"You two are to see me after class," Snape growled, resuming- or rather starting- his class.  
  
Draco smirked, suppressing his laughter. They took their places, with Hermione and Draco sharing a table. Throughout the entire class they would whisper and laugh and exchange secretive glances- and it made Ron sick.  
  
After class Hermione and Draco approached Snape's desk. Hermione kept her head down, while Draco stared Snape right in the eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take 50 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for your entirely inappropriate conduct," Snape said.  
  
"Whatever- can we leave now?" Draco said, pinching Hermione roughly on her rear, "We have some unfinished business."  
  
"Draco!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Leave- please!!" Snape said, rubbing his temples.  
  
Draco and Hermione walked out of the room, Draco's hand still on her ass, and almost ran straight into Harry and Ron. Ron was red with anger, his fists clenched at his sides. Draco laughed again and pinched Hermione again, making her jump and glare at him.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron managed to growl.  
  
"What was what all about?" she replied with feigned innocence.  
  
"That! He had his hands- in places they don't belong!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Really? Well, who are you to say where Draco's hands do and do not belong? I say he can put his wherever he wants, whenever he wants," she said, grinning devilishly.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. Ron took a threatening step forward.  
  
"No he can't," Ron said, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Is it your body? 'Cause last time I checked, these are my breasts, my ass, and my virginity- and I can give them to whomever I wish. You lost any claim to me when you dumped me for Lavender. Get the picture?" Hermione's face was inches from Ron's.  
  
He took a step back, not believing what he was hearing. "You aren't considering- please tell me you're not going to- not with him!" he gasped.  
  
"Ever thought that maybe I already have?" Hermione said, smirking. She turned to Harry and whispered, "I haven't, so don't worry. Really, Harry, I still want to be friends with you guys, but Ron needs to learn a lesson." She waved at Harry and scowled at Ron before walking away with Draco.  
  
"Ron, she's right you know. You need to cool it. You did dump her for Lavender, remember? If she wants to be with Malfoy, I respect that- and her judgment. You just need to chill," Harry said.  
  
"Chill?" Ron yelled, his voice echoing in the dungeons, "Harry, that's Malfoy! Where does she get the nerve to be with Malfoy? He's been our worst enemy since our first year! He called her a bloody Mud-blood for God's Sake!" Ron growled and stalked off in the opposite direction of Hermione and Draco. Harry followed him sighing, He'll never learn.  
  
"That was by far the most fun I've had in my life!" Draco said, laughing, "Watching you chew out Weasley, the look on Snape's face when he walked in the door, and of course our little desk adventure..."  
  
"Oh my God!" Hermione squealed, "The entire 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin class saw that! How can you laugh? And I just laid there like some wanton little- little- slut!"  
  
"How does it feel?" Draco whispered.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Being bad! For once not being Miss perfect-and-chaste Hermione know-it-all Grange?" he said.  
  
Hermione smirked. "It feels great!" She smacked him on the rear playfully and ran ahead of him, laughing.  
  
"I'll get you for that," he growled, chasing her down the corridor.  
  
He finally caught up with her when she ran into the library. He grabbed her arm, spinning her around and kissing her roughly. The entire library stared at them in shock and disbelief. Madam Pince cleared her throat and they broke apart, eyes glinting.  
  
Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her into a secluded window seat at the back of the library. He sat down , bending one leg slightly and letting the other dangle. He pulled her to sit in between his legs. Hermione giggled when Draco immediately placed his lips on her neck, sucking and biting and licking his way up and down. She leaned her head to the side to give him better access.  
  
"Vampire," she muttered, "I think we're really beginning to scare people." She noticed several people staring at them and smirked.  
  
"Good," he said, "The people in this school need a good shock that doesn't involve Potter."  
  
Hermione chuckled low and deep in her throat. "That's for sure."  
  
"Hermione?" Neville Longbottom emerged from one of the isles.  
  
"Oh, hello Neville," Hermione said, casually. Draco lifted his head and glared at the intruder.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he gasped.  
  
"What do you mean?" she replied.  
  
"Well- that's... that's Draco Malfoy who was just latched onto your neck!" he exclaimed, "He's a Slytherin!"  
  
"So? What exactly is your point?" she said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, we all thought you'd wait for Ron to come around..." Neville looked at his feet guiltily.  
  
"I'm sick of waiting! And besides, Draco here is infinitely more fun, and he's very handsome, and- he's a way better kisser in my opinion," Hermione waited for that last remark to sink in before she continued, "And I really don't care if you tell Ron that, Parvati Patil!"  
  
There was a soft squeak from one of the isles and the sounds of someone scrambling to get away and knocking a few people over in the process. Hermione smiled at Neville.  
  
"Really Neville- it's very sweet of you, but you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself- and besides," she looked up at Draco and then back at Neville, "I really do like Draco."  
  
Neville's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Okay... if you really like him, then he can't be all bad. See you in Herbology you guys!" Neville said, walking away.  
  
"You know, for a buffoon he seems pretty smart," Draco said, thoughtfully, "And he definitely seems like a better friend than Crabbe or Goyle."  
  
"Draco dear," Hermione said sweetly, "No offense, but a rotten potato would make a better friend than either of those two."  
  
"You know what I mean..." Draco said, smiling.  
  
Hermione feigned a gasp. "My God! You've not gone soft, have you?"  
  
"Of course not! But even horrible Dragons enjoy good company," he grinned, "However, we only enjoy eating young maidens." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Draco!" she screeched, "You freak!"  
  
He laughed at her blushing face. "You are very easily irked."  
  
"Shut up!" she said standing up, "Let's go before we're late to Herbology."  
  
Draco stood and followed her out of the library, grinning like a maniac.  
  
There you go! Was it very good? I liked writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Until next time, toodle pip!  
  
P.S. REVIEW! 


	4. Draco on Defense

**Draco on Defense**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own anything before and I don't now... **

**A/N: I'm sorry about the late update but I've had some difficulty getting to a computer. So here's the next chapter, and enjoy!**

"Students!" Professor Sprout yelled, "Quiet now!"

The noise died down and Professor Sprout cleared her throat. "Today we will be handling mature mandrakes. Now their cry is stronger than that of the mandrakes we handled earlier, so I have saved you all the trouble and put a strong silencing charm on each of them. To harvest the healing agent that Mandrakes possess, you must first..." (blah blah blah... a bunch of herbology crap that we can do without! )

After class was over, Hermione walked with Harry and Draco (with Ron sulking behind them of course). They noticed a crowd of Slytherins laughing about something, so they decided to check it out. As they neared the group they picked up some of the conversation.

"Look at him!" one boy shouted, "Pathetic!"

"Not so smart now are you Longbottom?" a girl snickered.

"Oh my Gods!" Hermione gasped, running forward, "Get away from him! Leave him alone, you disgusting balls of slime!" She tried to push her way through them but one of the boys grabbed her wrists.

"What's this?" he smirked, "Your girlfriend, Longbottom? She's a bit too pretty to waste on _you_, even if she is a mud-" the boy was cut off when Draco's fist connected with the side of his face.

"Actually, she's _my_ girlfriend," Draco snarled, "And unless I'm mistaken that is _Neville_ Longbottom you're harassing?"

"Yeah. Want us to save you a piece?" one girl laughed.

"He happens to be a good friend of mine. So, unless you have a death wish or something, leave him alone and get lost," he growled.

Harry strolled casually toward them. "I'd offer my help, but it seems like you've got everything under control here, Draco."

Draco grinned and turned to the group of Slytherins that were still standing there, gaping at him. "Didn't I tell you to get gone! NOW!"

The group dispersed and Draco helped Neville up.

"Thanks you guys," Neville said.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, fine," he lied.

"We're taking you to Madam Pomfrey whether you like it or not," Harry stated.

They walked him up to the infirmary, where Madam Pomfrey fixed him up and then walked to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek before retiring to bed. The rest of the school year went without incidence and before they knew it they were boarding the train to go home for the summer.

Happy now? I updated.... Jeez. Next chapter soon I hope... See ya next time!


	5. Returning to Hogwarts

**Returning to Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That summer Lucius Malfoy was apprehended and given the kiss. Hermione wrote to Draco asking if he was okay, and he replied saying he was fine- glad actually. They wrote each other on a regular basis... every day. Draco couldn't get Hermione out of his head- he was compelled to write her every day, telling her of the days events, and then couldn't help his delight when she wrote back with much the same. No matter how hard he tried, she plagued his thoughts 24/7. He found himself comparing every girl he met to her, and finding them lacking. However, he had no idea that Hermione was having much the same problem with him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the end of the summer Hermione practically threw hersefl onto the train. It was her seventh year after all, _and _she was Head Girl! She wondered who Head Boy was, but she figured it was probably either, Harry, Ron, or the Ravenclaw Prefect... whatever his name is. But then, as she thought about it, she figured it was most likely Harry. He _did _have near perfect marks... even in Potions, surprisingly enough.

She found Harry and Ron in their usual compartment and settled in. Ginny and Neville, too, were there. Hermione silently wondered where Luna was, and was about to voice her query when the compartment door opened and the Prince of Slytherin himself walked in. Hermione glanced deliberately at Ron and stood up, walking over to Draco and kissing him soundly on the lips.

Draco scowled at Ron as he pulled Hermione out of the compartment and to the back of the train. He pinned her against the wall and Hermione thought- or was it hoped?- that he was going to kiss her. However, he merely gazed into her eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" she replied, confused.

"Why are you so bloody set on using me to exact your revenge on Weasley?" he growled.

"...that's not really important," she said quietly.

"Oh, but I think it is," Draco replied in a dangerously low voice. An unspoken threat lingered between them before Hermione sighed.

"If you must know-"

"Which I must," Draco interrupted.

"_If you must know_," she continued as though he had said nothing, "He cheated on me."

"He- what?" Draco asked, perplexed.

"He cheated on me for a _month _with Lavender Brown, before he got enough balls to break up with me. He told _her _that we had already broken up!" Hermione's eyes shimmered with tears, "I thought he was my friend... but apparently he's not. Friends don't hurt their friends like that..."

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but instead found herself crying into Draco's shoulder. She clutched at him for support as her entire body was racked with sobs. Draco stroked her hair soothingly, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

_'I swear to the Gods-' _he thought maliciously, _'If Weasley ever comes near her again... I'll kill him.' _

Hermione wiped her tear streaked face and smiled at him. But it didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes remained shadowed by sadness at the betrayal of her "friend". Draco couldn't stand to see her like that. He bent over slightly to kiss, first, her forehead, then her eyes, then, lightly, her lips.

"Come now, love..." he said softly, "Cheer up. If he was dumb enough to let you go, he's not worth your time or your tears." **Fluff is gooood! **

Hermione hugged him around his waist, happier than she had been all summer. It was then that she realized something. _'Do I... do I have- feelings for... for Draco?' _she thought, _'I couldn't! But then... why do I suddenly feel so- happy- and peaceful when I'm around him? Like everything's perfect. He makes me feel beautiful- like I'm worth the world and more...' _she mentally shook herself, _'Snap out of it Granger! Last time you got involved with someone... well, just look at how well that turned out!' _

They walked back to the compartment moments later and Draco had to restrain himself. _'Don't kill him... not unless he shows any bad intentions toward Hermione... WAIT! Why am I suddenly so protective of her?' _he asked himself, _'I think I may have actually developed- feelings- for her! Bloody Hell!' _

They sat next to each other and Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He and Ron exchanged several electrifying glares. Hermione could feel the enmity between them crackling around her. _'This is going to be the longest train ride ever...' _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HA! I FINALLY UPDATED! WEEEEEE! TWICE IN ONE NIGHT! I'LL UPDATE MORE TOMORROW... I HOPE. (knock on wood! I don't want to jinx myself!) REVIEW AS ALWAYS!**


	6. Surprise, Surprise!

Surprise, Surprise!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

X

Sorting went by unusually fast, as did feast. Of course, Hermione was too anxious to eat much. After all, she had to share a common room with the Head Boy, and she didn't even know who that was! She waited until Harry and Ron began a heated conversation about Quidditch before she escaped the Great Hall and found her Common Room (with McGonagal's instructions, of course).

She walked into the Common Room and the hearth was already aflame. Draco sat in a large black plush chair, reading. Hermione walked carefully over to him.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"I'm washing my hair, Granger," he said, sardonically, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Hermione smirked. "Well, I know _what_ you're doing, but why are you doing it _here_?"

Draco stood up and flashed his Head Boy badge at her. She nearly fainted.

"You got Head Boy?" she exclaimed, "I thought for sure…"

"Harry would get it? As if I'd let share a Common Room with _my_ woman. No… I made sure I did better than him on the N.E.W.T. exams so _I_ could sneak into your room at night and have my wicked way with you."

His eyes twinkled strangely and Hermione wondered if he was serious. Then something hit her. _What did he just say?_

She began stuttering inarticulately, completely at a loss for words. She smiled brilliantly, took a deep breath to steady herself, and walked over to him.

"What?" he asked, narrowing her eyes at her.

"You called him Harry, and- and…" Hermione hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, and what?"

"_Your woman_?" she said, looking up at him, "I take it you've grown quite fond of me?"

_If only you knew…_ he thought, _If only you knew…_

X

The first week of classes was, as per usual, pretty much review and book assignments. _Except_ in everybody's favorite class (yeah right!)- Potions. Snape immediately bombarded them with notes and lab work, breathing down their necks, and criticizing every move that poor Neville made. However, since their fifth year, Neville no longer buckles under pressure. After facing Death Eaters and Voldemort, Snape wasn't even a bump in the road- to any of them. His marks were now _almost_ as good as Ron's. Which meant that he was still a far cry from Hermione's.

She tutored- _they_ said tutored, but she called it a study group- Neville, Ron, Harry, Ginny- who is in advanced Potions- Luna, Dean, Seamus, and, surprisingly enough, they had acquired Blaise Zabini. He was a good guy, basically, and Hermione wondered, at first, why he was in Slytherin at all. That is, until he proved to be- well… a bit of a pervert. However, it was usually good natured fun.

Hermione snapped out of her dream just in time to notice that she was about to add her notes to the potion. She grinned sheepishly, hoping that nobody had seen her near slip-up. Class ended and they dropped off their things and went to dinner.

"Okay, you guys," Hermione said, "Are we studying tonight?"

"It's Friday, right?" Ron said.

"Sarcasm, Ronald, is not always the answer," she retorted, "Somebody needs to tell Blaise."

"I'll do it!" Ginny volunteered immediately, "I'll write him a note."

She pulled out a piece of paper and a muggle pen from her purse and scribbled something down. She folded it neatly and walked by the Slytherin table toward Draco, discreetly slipping the note down the back of Blaise's robes as she passed him. She bent down to whisper to Draco.

"Hermione wants to talk to you."

He stood and walked to the Gryffindor table behind Ginny. He sat down next to Hermione and turned to her.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I don't know- Ginny?" she asked, turning to her friend.

"She didn't need to talk to you, I needed to get a note to Blaise without attracting too much attention," Ginny said, grinning.

"Oh…" he said, "Well, as long as I'm here…"

"What?" Hermione said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well… what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Actually, nothing," she replied, "Why?"

"No reason… just curious," he said.

Hermione looked over at Ginny, raising her eyebrows. Ginny shrugged and Hermione looked back at Draco.

"Tell me _why_," she demanded.

"It's a surprise. But if you want to find out you have to do something," Draco said.

"What?" she asked anxiously.

"Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight after dinner," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione nodded, confused and intrigued all at once.

X

**Okay… next chapter gets kind of explicit. (Chorus of "FINALLY" is heard from the readers) Lol. Yes, the moment you've all been waiting for! Hermione and Draco's first time 'together'!!! Bwahahahahaha! Review or I shan't go into any detail a'tall! **


	7. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**!!!VERY IMPORTANT!!!**

**Alright. I'm sure you're all going to be very upset, but I've decided to discontinue this story… I'M SORRY!!!!!!! I've just lost all inspiration to write het. Sad, but true. **

**However, you should be happy to know that I still quite enjoy reading it! Therefore, I've decided to pass the torch along to somebody else. That's right. I'm giving my story away. Lol. **

**If you would like to take over this story, please leave a review with your e-mail address. It'll be kind of like a contest. I don't believe in first-come, first-serve, so I'll be looking at things like; how many stories you've already got published, how many of those are works in progress (trust me, it's NOT a good idea to start spreading yourself too thin), what your writing style is like, your basic knowledge of the Harry Potter **_**books**_**, and… well, how much you'd like to take over.**

**Whomever I chose to pass this story onto will be given COMPLETE creative license to alter the chapters I've already posted and take the story in whatever direction he/she wishes. I will also let you know that this is NOT the only story I'm passing on.**

**The list is as follows:**

"**Bound in Darkness"- a Severus/Hermione **_**Marriage Law**_** fanfiction**

"**Healing"- an Inu Yasha fanfiction, Kagome/Sesshomaru**

"**In Love with the Devil"- a Hermione/Draco fanfiction**

"**Memories"- a Snarry fanfiction **

"**Twisted Fate"- another Severus/Hermione fanfiction**

**I only ask that you keep the pairing as it is. You may change whatever side pairings you like, change the time-frame, whatever! You may be wondering why "Loving Hate", "Moving On", and "Pen Pals" are not on the list. This is because… well, they're kind of like my babies. LH and MO have so many chapters already and are too of my most well-written and well-though out stories, so I just can't give them up. And I have Pen Pals already written on paper. I just have to find that ever-elusive binder! (I know it's here **_**somewhere**_

**SO! Like I said, if you're interested in taking a story, leave a review WITH THAT STORY and I'll let you know within the next week. That's how long this is open. ONE WEEK. **

**When I choose an author, I will post an author's note on each story informing the readers of who they need to look for in order to read the new and continued version of the story!**

**P.S. If anybody finds somebody who is posting my stories of their own volition, without my permission, please let me know. My e-mail is And if **_**I**_** find anybody who is doing this- and I **_**WILL**_** be checking- I will immediately report them. **

**Thank you all so much for your continued praise and support and I hope to hear from all of you hopeful new authors and fanfiction alumni!**

**Sincerely,**

**PrincessofDarkness11  
**


End file.
